The present invention relates to an improved clamping mechanism used to hold clothing in sewing machines to make buttonholes. Specifically, this invention allows the user to quickly clamp a garment in which a buttonhole is to be formed. The invention quickly releases the garment once the buttonhole stitching and cutting has been completed. That allows for greater automation of the buttonhole sewing and forming process and greater throughput for the operator.
The prior art does not allow the process to be done quickly and easily. While many previous inventions allow the garment to be held firmly in place, needs exist for improved ease of use and the ability to clamp and unclamp quickly.